


Divided We Fall

by flipflop_diva



Series: The Great Divide [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Established Relationship, Fights, Missing Persons, Multi, Natasha Needs a Hug, POV Multiple, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: She really should have made contact with Steve or Tony. That was Natasha’s first thought when she opened her eyes. After all, they were the two who loved her most.A story in three parts. This is the first part. Set post-Civil War.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).



> Written for Dr_Fumbles_McStupid as part of the Purim 2017 fest. 
> 
> Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, I know you really like slash, but since fics need to be about females for this fest, I went this route. I hope you like it!

She really should have made contact with Steve or Tony.

That was Natasha’s first thought when she opened her eyes. The room was still dark, but she could see a small streak of sunlight on the ground, trying to pour in from the dirty, broken window somewhere up above.

Her muscles were tight, sore from the lack of movement. There was a pounding in her head, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the blow she took the day before or just from the lack of proper food and sleep. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had proper amounts of either of those.

She closed her eyes again, forcing herself to breathe through her nose, to think about things calmly. Like she always did. Like she always had.

She wished again she had made contact with Steve or Tony.

She had a feeling Steve was in Wakanda. It made sense. T’Challa had been there in Siberia. She knew that from the reports she had managed to get her hands on. And Steve would have had to have had help breaking the others out of the Raft. At least in the form of weapons and transportation.

She doubted T’Challa would have let her in the country if she had tried to show up — she had turned her Widow’s bites against him, after all — but she could have gotten Steve a message. Sent him a burner phone. Something.

And Tony. She knew where he was. That would have been easy to send him a message, to send him a burner phone. Even if he was still angry with her, he would have come if she needed him. At least maybe. She wasn’t sure. She still remembered the look in his eyes when he accused her of betraying him. 

“Maybe I should have believed you when you said you didn’t know if you could ever love anyone,” he had snapped just as she had been slipping out of the room.

She hadn’t turned around to tell him that stung — she had just kept going — but his words haunted her. They still did.

She took another breath and tried to think. She should have made contact with them both anyway. She missed them, more than she ever would have thought it was possible to miss anyone.

She’d never even told them she cared about them. Loved them maybe. She wasn’t sure. But there was no one she could ask now for advice. No one knew where she was.

She opened her eyes, looked down at the chains wrapped around her arms, wrapped around her legs. Looked at the cement walls of the tiny room they were holding her in. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get out of this. Alive anyway.

She really, really should have made contact with Steve and Tony.

•••

Steve stared down at the burner phone in his hand, the one that was an identical match to the one he had sent Tony a week after he had arrived in Wakanda. 

It hadn’t rung yet.

But at least he knew where Tony was. At least he knew the man was safe.

He missed him. He missed both of them. What they had, it was far from normal, but it had worked. Until it hadn’t. Until the fight over the Accords had carried into the bedroom and now he wasn’t sure what they were. If they were anything.

He loved them both. He missed them both so much his heart physically ached. What he would give now for the rare lazy mornings in bed together, for the sparring sessions that turned to laughter that led to the three of them lying in each other’s arms.

He missed the way Tony always challenged him, always made him better. He missed the way Natasha would watch them both, eyeing them carefully, until one of them held a hand out to her, pulled her in. 

Three messed up people who weren’t good for anyone else but they were good for each other.

He looked down at the burner phone in his hand again. Maybe it was time to call. Maybe it was time to face the future, see if they had a future.

He just hoped Tony knew where Natasha was.

•••

It was Tony’s morning ritual. Grab a cup of coffee, head to the computer in his office at the Avengers compound, have FRIDAY pull up every report that could possibly be about any of his friends and read through them.

Steve was still in Wakanda — Tony was pretty sure of that — but Nat. He didn’t know where she was, and it was beginning to unnerve him.

He shouldn’t have accused her of being a double-agent. He shouldn’t have accused her of not being able to love them. It hadn’t been fair. He and Steve, they had put her in that position in the first place. They were the ones who had argued. They were the ones who were willing to fight each other to be the one who was right. She’d only wanted to keep them all together. It wasn’t her fault they had made her choose.

Made her choose and then pushed her away. Both of them. Steve hadn’t taken her with him, and Tony hadn’t offered to protect her.

“You love her, man,” Rhodey had said to him when he finally told him what happened. “Go find her before someone else does.”

But that was proving easier said than done. Three months in and there was no trace.

“Damn it, Natasha,” he muttered, skimming through the reports in case anything caught his eye. “Where are you?”

He pulled open the desk drawer in front of him, reached in to pick up the envelope, slipped the phone out of its packaging.

Steve was on the other end of that phone. All he had to do was call. Call him and fix this and get his two lovers back.

If only it were that easy.

Tony stared down at the phone in his hand and sighed.


End file.
